


An Uncanny Infatuation

by KoroGunso8



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Death, F/F, F/M, Godfather being oblivious, Insanity, Janitor Being a Salty Bastard, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Obedience, Psychological Torture, Quinn Being a Submissive Brat, Rest of the mafia being Jackasses, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroGunso8/pseuds/KoroGunso8
Summary: The mafia knew a certain few things about the Mafioso them being that he has a questionable mental state, he is almost as innocent as a child(around the godfather), he craves attention (from the godfather), he is way too dedicated(to the godfather), and finally they learn to never stand in between him and his obsessions.





	1. Despair, Shame, and Disobedience

"Alrighty!...this will be the day I tell him." The Mafioso exclaims to his mirror as he gets ready for the mafia meeting. Excitedly, he grabs the ring case and puts it on his head then puts his fedora over it. The mafia found it strange that he hid things under his hat, but his girlfriend liked that he seemed to always have some hidden weapon just in case anything happened. He straightens his bow tie and practically runs to the meeting ready to tell the godfather the good news. He always consulted the godfather before making a major decision because as second in command he is slowly taking more responsibility in the mafia and the godfather is more than happy to help him out. The mafioso had always viewed the godfather as his father ever since he was taken in by him at 16 so consulting him before his proposal was only natural. The mafioso arrives at the meeting first, as always, and he takes his usual spot right next to the godfather's chair.

 

As soon as the meeting ends the mafioso sits patiently outside the godfathers waiting to be called in for his orders. Once the consigliere leaves out to investigate the godfather calls him in. He stands up slowly and stares at the door knob trembling with anticipation as he bites his lip trying to calm himself before he faces the godfather. He slowly opens the door and looks up to see the godfather shuffling through some paperwork that most likely detailed his mission.

Looking up at the mafioso, he smiles at his second in command, "Ah, alright I have your assignment all ready for you."

"O-oh thanks." The mafioso says as he reads over the papers. "So um...it's the sheriff tonight? I guess the consig isn't just all talk." He attempts small talk before the reveal so he doesn't utterly embarrass himself in front of his leader.

The godfather laughs. "Don't worry son," he reassures "I've already had a stern talk with the consigliere with a little help from the blackmailer. They will not cause anymore trouble for us."

The mafioso laughs awkwardly. "O-oh?" He knew that the consigliere recently had been trying to get out of the mafia and had been causing trouble for everyone since she wasn't allowed to leave. She is just a poor 16 year old who wasn't handling the guilt well and it was clever of her to use her arrogance to cover up her true feelings, but the situation went to hell after an outburst during a meeting. The poor girl has never been the same.

"Well that's good...but...um...." the mafioso clears his throat, "I have something I wanna tell you." He rubs the back of his head nervously and takes off his hat revealing the ring. "You now I have been um... Dating this girl..." his faces grows hot and couldn't help but giggle at how he much he was embarrassing himself. "Um...and we got serious a while ago a-and I am think of-"

"No." The godfather interrupts him with a stern look on his face. "I will not allow for it." The mafioso stared in disbelief overwhelmed by a feeling he could only describe as having a hand firmly squeezing his chest. A feeling that fell somewhere between shame and grief.

"P-pardon?" The mafioso hoped, prayed that he misheard him but when he tries to speak the godfather waves him off.

"You know the rules. Your relationship with the town investigator was only for professional purposes."

"B-but sir! I know...but...I really love her and-!" He raises his voice but the godfather continues in a calm yet stern tone that an overprotective parent would use on a child.

"No buts son and do not raise you voice young man." He puts down his paperwork his eyes narrowing dangerously at the mafioso. "As the mafioso you are going to take over my place and being married to the towns investigator is beyond inappropriate." He shakes head, "I was okay with you having a short term relationship but this is absurd. I expected more from you." The tone he was using only made squeezing in the mafioso chest worse and he couldn't help but get frustrated.

"But sir! You have a wife and kids even! You have been involved with plenty on unprofessional relationships! Hell, you even cheated on your own wife several times." the mafioso felt he over stepped with that retort but he couldn't help his anger, " Please sir! I love her so much and I just want to have a family of my own!" The mafioso shouts at the godfather pain evident in his voice as he is close to tears. He curses himself for being so weak and disobedient in front of the man he constantly tries to impress.

"That is an entirely different situation you have no business even speaking of!" The godfather anger flares as he shouts at the mafioso, "Those are things you cannot understand and you do not talk to me in that way, boy! You are overstepping your boundaries and you have made me lose my composure! This is unacceptable." The mafioso looks down at his feet in shame and guilt feeling like a scolded child.

"S-sir...I love her...." He replies softly with a choked back a sob. The godfather visibly calms down as he notices the pain and sadness in his voice.

In a calmer tone the godfather continues, venom replaced with sympathy, "You cannot be with her and you must accept that." the godfather sighs as he rubs his temples. "Please son. I do not want to speak of this issue again...Just go kill the sheriff and I will overlook this...this...foolish display of madness." He shakes his head in disappointment having never expected his mafioso to ever talk to him in that way. "You will understand soon enough and when you do we can talk then but...we can not talk about this now...Do you understand?" The godfather says softly.

"B-but I-" the mafioso mumbles close to tears as he stumbles all over his words. The mafioso was disgusted with how shameful and weak he was acting. He wouldn't be surprised if he was dismissed from the mafia right then.

"Do. You. Understand." The godfather commands, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the mafioso. The mafioso puts his fedora back onto his head and stares at the ring box on the godfather's desk. The excitement he came with now replaced with completely heartbreak not only from not being able to be with his love but having his only parental figure yell at him in such a way. He should have blamed the godfather but he couldn't help but blame himself for his own weakness. He felt ashamed and sick to his stomach, but he knew the janitor would not be pleased if he emptied the contents of his stomach all over the godfathers desk. The godfather would probably hate and despise him more if he did such a thing anyway.

Desperately scanning the godfathers desk for a distraction from his intrusive thoughts, he stops as his eyes fall on the godfather's gun. For a split second he thought of shooting himself and ending his suffering but visibly cringed at how disgustingly weak that thought was.

"Quentin?" Calls the godfather after the very uncomfortable silence that had lasted much too long for his liking. "Quinn?" He did not enjoy not knowing what his mafioso was thinking since his fedora obstructed a clear view of his face. He mentally curses himself for perhaps being so harsh on the fragile man but he waves the thought knowing he needed toughening up. The mafioso finally nods and puts his ring into his pocket. He looks up at the godfather and struggles to smile give his usual "innocent" smile.

"Y-yes sir, I understand. It won't happen again." The godfather sighs in relief and returns a small smile to the mafioso.

"Alright, You are dismissed." The godfather thought it might be a good idea to keep an eye on him, but he knew he had imprinted too much on the boy for him to try anything too drastic. The mafioso tips his hat and walks out of the godfather's office. The other mafia members, having heard the shouting keep a safe distance away from the mafioso and his uncanny smile that was very obviously masking some very strong emotions.

He walks outside and sits on the grass to wait for the janitor that was going to accompany him on his mission. As he waits in the nights silence, he takes out the ring he was going use to propose with and stares at it with pain evident in his eyes. He stares at longingly at simple silver ring knowing that if he got anything fancier, his stubborn investigator would just have him march it back to the shop. He laughs at the pleasant thought but cringes as he is also reminded of the godfathers disappointment and his own weakness. The shame and despair weigh on his chest again causing him to pull his hat over his face. Unable to hold back any longer as he is haunted by his foolishness, he weeps softly into his hands.


	2. Jealousy, Hatred, and Spite

The janitor simply had no words for the scene in front of him except for the thought of it being very pathetic. He never thought he'd hear his father and the "oh so obedient" mafioso in a screaming match, let alone the mafioso crying outside of headquarters about whatever the fuck they were talking about. To be completely honest asshole he is, he was actually enjoying the mafioso's suffering because now it will be much easier to break him. He smiles to himself at the thought that maybe if he teases him enough he'll try to quit and get demoted. He could make his father actually give him the job he deserves however none of that can happen until he makes the mafioso get his sorry ass off the ground and to the sheriff's house.

Sighing he pokes the mafioso with the wooden tip of his broom, "Hey. Psycho. It's time to go." The mafioso's heart jumps into his throat as he abruptly stands and attempts regain his composure. He clears his throat and opens his mouth to respond but closes it, he didn't need to explain anything to this asshole. He was hoping he could be with the disguiser or forger but now he has to keep himself under control and deal with this asshole. The janitor just rolls his eyes at the lack of response and starts off to the sheriff's house, the mafioso following close behind.

 

The mafioso walks out of the sheriff's house and signals the janitor to come back inside. Although he tried his best to remain composed, he couldn't help but go a little overboard on this kill.

"Are you fucking serious?" The janitor exclaims in disgust as he scans the bloody room. He face palms once he sees the mafiosos crisp and clean black suit practically dripping in blood. "This is gonna take me the whole damn night and how the hell do we sneak out of here with you dripping with blood?" The mafioso looks at the ground but then walks over and sits in a clean corner of the sheriff's tiny house. The mafioso hears the janitor groan at his lack of response and another swear as he realizes that he is tracking bloody footprints all over the house. Grabbing his mop, the janitor quickly gets to work as the mafioso silently plays with his hat in the corner.

"Hey...um...sorry if it's much more of a mess this time. I don't like making your job harder but I just have a lot on my mind..." The mafioso apologizes softly as he fixes his messy hair.

"You better be sorry...you goddamn psycho," replies the janitor with a sneer. "Just because my father didn't let you break the rules doesn't mean you throw a tantrum and make my job harder." The mafioso couldn't help but tear up again, that statement bringing back the horrible memory.

"I'm...sorry..." He says trying to keep his voice from cracking but once again his emotions failed him. The janitor turns around as he notices his pathetic sniffling and shakes his head. The mafioso tears up even more as the disappointment and disgust on the janitor's face mirrored his superiors.

"Hey, I'm hired to mop up blood, not your pathetic tears." He scoffs at how much of a baby the mafioso was. It still baffles him to this day how a 21 year old attention whore was chosen by his father to be second in command over his own son. The janitor thought he was perfectly capable of running the mafia, but it instead gets handed over to a brat that was too unqualified to do anything else. He thinks that instead of taking him in they should left him alone back at that ratty old town with the rest of his dead friends and family.

Th mafioso wipes his tears and stands up quickly, "I understand. Sorry...sir," he mutters in shame.

The janitor rolls his eyes and smirks once he gets a wicked idea, " So...that ring of yours...perhaps I can have father confiscate it and I can use it on a partner of my choosing." he stops cleaning for a moment to mock the mafioso, "As my father's only son he encourages me to keep the bloodline running."

The mafioso head snaps up at the janitor, "Wait...don't please..." He whines pathetically because he didn't know what to do or say. Was the godfather really only doing this to him? He knew that the others had partners within and out of the mafia, the mafioso just shakes the thought. He didn't understand at all why the godfather wouldn't let him be happy.

This causes the janitor to laugh at how easy it was to pull a reaction from the kid, "You look so pathetic right now, learn to toughen up, dude." The mafioso says nothing so the janitor jabs at him so more, "Listen psycho, the only way for you to be with that girl is either by leaving the mafia or attempt to sweet talk my father that you love so much. I am sure both you and I know that neither is happening so why don't you stop moping around pathetically and help me clean this mess you made." To the janitors surprise, the mafioso actually grabs a sponge and stats to clean the floor. The janitor shakes his head, at how submissive the mafioso is. This man had absolutely no sense of pride, what the hell was his father thinking.

"I really don't understand why the other are so afraid of you. Well, I guess it's kinda weird how you try so hard to impress my father, hell you try 1000 times harder than anyone here, but you really aren't good at anything except following orders." The janitor snickers at the mafioso's visible anguish. "Maybe after father passes, you will get to be my dog instead. How does that sound?" The mafioso heart breaks as his anger flares at the twisted metaphor of him being a hand-me-down slave.

"You know what!" The mafioso stands up and throws down the bloody sponge, "I try so hard to impress your father and be nice to you regardless of how much of an asshole you are because you guys are all I have! Right now I am feeling very complicated and agonizing emotional pain, it would make my life so much easier if you comforted me instead of mocking my misery!" He begs as he breaks down in tears. He hides his face in his hands and quickly walks towards the door.

He grabs the mafioso's shoulder roughly stopping him, "H-hey! You just can't leave! How am I supposed to clean this mess by morning?" The janitor demands in slight disbelief at the mafioso's outburst.

The mafioso just turns around and retorts, his voice laced with venom, "It's your job, figure it out." He violently shrugs the janitors hand of his shoulder, "Also, tell the godfather I'd like tomorrow off. I need to...think about things." The mafioso says the last part more apologetically since he is already regretting telling off the janitor. He's sure he will give him shit for days or tell the godfather about his foolishness and he really didn't need that right now. "Please?"

The janitor scoffs, "Why don't you tell him yourself? I'm sure you'd enjoy his attention." The janitor places his hands angrily on his hips but he steps back a little at the mafioso tearful glare.

"Do whatever the hell you want. I'm going home." The mafioso mutters in defeat as he slams the door behind him.


	3. Shattered Delusions, Pain, and Heartbreak

The mafioso rolls over in his bed, his hair still wet from a hot shower. He stares at the wall with guilt weighing on his heart, he knew he was royally screwed. He couldn't believe that he yelled at the godfather, told off his son, and then disobeyed them both all in the same night. He curls up in bed the guilt already becoming too much to bear but just as he is about roll over and forced himself to sleep he hears a knock at his door. The mafioso bites his lip, only two people had the keys to his house, the godfather and her. He turns to see her standing there, a deep frown on her face.

"I don't like coming into your house without permission but you weren't answering." The investigator exclaims in annoyance, her hands on her hips and her head tilted to the side.

"Sorry...I was just..." he pauses to find the right words, "dealing with a lot tonight..." he replies quietly as she sighs and sits down next to him. He couldn't help but notice how good it felt to have some worry, care, and just love him. That's what he had always loved about her, she was always so caring like the godfather.

"Well, I needed you to have met me in the town square but I guess I can just tell you here." Her flat tone clashing with her sorrowful expression. The mafioso smiles and puts his hand over hers. He looks up to reply but goes silent as dread washed over him at her expression. She didn't even have to say it, he didn't even deserve her after what he did tonight anyway. He didn't deserve anyone's love, especially not her's or the godfather's.

"Sorry. What is it you wanted to say?" He asks innocently as he flashes her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

She sighs and pushes her dark brown hair behind her ears, "Well, I think that even though we have been dating a long time....that we um...since we haven't tied the knot or anything that..." She shakes her head and takes in breath and continues, "it's just that I've fallen in love with someone else and I want you to understand that I want to be with them instead...instead of you." His eyes widen in disbelief and he bites his lip as he tries to take the pain. Did she really fall in love with someone else and decide to break up with him on the same night he wanted to propose?

Looking down at his twirling fingers he asks, "So, even if I were to propose to you right here, right now....you would say...no?" It was a stupid question but he was practically speechless at the whole situation.

The investigator tone softens at her now ex-boyfriend's obvious distress, "Yes, I would firmly say no."

He rubs the back of his head, "That's funny but it not like if ever do anything that ballsy anyway...heh." His fake laughter echoed through the house as the invest throws him a worried look.

"Quinn..." she sighs softly at his failing attempts to be strong, "I see the ring on your nightstand." He immediately stops and stares at her with pain stricken face. "Honestly, I knew you were gonna propose sooner or later so I wanted to break it off before then."

He gives her a broken smile and rebuts, "Then why did you wait?" He stands up this probably being the 5th time he teared up today, "Why the hell would you wait so long just to tell me you want to be with someone else?" he exclaims with an unforgiving edge to his tone.

The invest is taken back by his outburst and how heavily it contrasted with his usual submissive attitude, "I'm sorry...I have liked this guy for over 3 months now and I just want you to understand that-"

The mafioso stops her, "I don't need to understand shit! You have loved someone else for 5 whole months and you did not decide to tell me. We went on countless dates together these past 5 months, dates when I thought you loved me!" He bites his lip to keep himself from breaking down. "D-dates where..." The investigator looks down at her feet after seeing the tears in his eyes. "Oh my god..." Mutters the mafioso as he holds a hand to his face. The janitor was right, he was always such a weak, submissive baby.

"Please, It's just that when we were friends I was fine with that...I enjoyed that, but when you started to become more romantic I couldn't help but to follow along because I didn't know how to tell you no. I have now found a relationship where there are mutual romantic feelings and I hope someday you can find that too. " She mutters hopefully with a small smile she hopes the mafioso returns.

The mafioso looks up at her, his face contorted with pain, "I-i...W-what?" He chokes and buries his face back into his hands because what the hell was he supposed to say to that?

The investigator frowns and strokes his hair, "I think I should go..." She whispers as she stands up and walks towards the door. She jumps when she feels the mafiosos hand on her wrist.

"I-I.." He what? He don't want her to leave? He doesn't want her to hate him? Is he sorry? He wasn't sure so he just flashes her a broken smile, "I..didn't deserve you anyway."

The invest eyes widen at how harsh he was being on himself, but she already knew she needed to get out of there before she caused him any more pain. "Good night, Quinn." She mutters as she pulls her hand away.

"Good night, sweetheart..I love you..." He replies as he waved goodbye to her with that broken smile still plastered on his face. The investigator scurries out of his house and into the arms of a man with neatly styled hair in suspenders. From his window, he stares until they are completely out of sight and is crushed as he remembers that she didn't even reply back.


	4. More Jealousy, Threats, and Sinister Ideas

The next morning, Quinn doesn't wake up because he didn't sleep. He spent the whole night staring at the ring on his nightstand struggling to cope with his overflowing emotions. Looking over at his clock, he grimly notices that the town meeting started over 15 minutes ago. This wills him to get dressed quickly and rush out from his house to town square without eating breakfast or brushing his hair. When he runs into town square everyone turns to stare at him and although he enjoyed all the attention, he did not enjoy the almost horrified looks on the Godfather's and Investigator's face. He blushes in embarrassment and shame as he scurries to sit to the godfather. This ends the staring contest with most of the town but he still notices the investigator casting him a worried look. Did he really look that bad? His hair was messy and his clothes were a lot more casual than his normal attire but he say nothing wrong with that. It was most likely his face and that was confirmed when he stole a look from the consort's hand mirror. The dark circles combined with his unkempt hair made him look ghostly and disgusting. He grimaces and holds his hands to his face tempted to run back home and tidy himself up.

Before he can stand, the godfather places a hand on his shoulder and whispers, "I'd like to have a talk with you today." He then retreats back to his normal sitting position, and he twiddles his thumbs in his lap as he pays closer attention to the meeting.

The mafioso's heart sinks as he buries his face into his hands, the godfather just causing him more anxiety. To keep his mind of things he stares at the investigator who was sitting across from him with her new boyfriend. He observes them, deep longing in his dark eyes as the man wraps his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. He then moves his hand to stroke her hair; the smile she gives him caused his longing to be replaced by something more dark and sinister. It was the same feeling he got whenever the godfather's wife or the consort was being a little too friendly to his godfather. He would always brush off the strange feeling but when it made him too irritable, he would do all he could to intervene. He knows that everyone has caught on except for the godfather because he was usually too busy to talk to the mafioso about anything not work related.

His thoughts trace back to the disgusting scene in front of him, and it didn't take long for the man to turn and notice the mafioso's intense glare. Instead of glaring back or signaling the investigator like any normal person would, he just innocently tilts his head which caused anger bubble deep within the mafioso. Luckily, before the mafioso could cause a scene, the meeting was adjourned. The investigator stands up and hugs the man as his eyes are still trained on the mafioso. The mafioso waits in anticipation ready to receive some kind of glare or threat, but he very surprised to see the man grin widely and wave at him. Was that a threat? Was he taunting him? Is he just insane or...what? The mafioso thought as his glare was replaced with a look of utter confusion. The man frowns and returns his confused look; the mafioso confused, just decides to go home and forget that man's uncanny smile.

He arrives at mafia headquarters in his usual sharp attire, having cleaned himself up after this morning's fiasco. As he walks towards the godfathers office, he notices the rest of the mafia casting him worried looks and the usual hate filled glare from the janitor. His steps become less confident the closer he gets to the godfathers office as anxiety washes over him. He forces his hand into the doorknob and slowly open the door to see the godfather sitting there having patiently waited for him.

He swallows nervously as he shuts the door behind him. An uncomfortable silence fills the room.

"Sir? You..wanted to see me?" I say quietly with a serious expression as he try to fake self confidence.

The godfather sighs, "Yes... I did. I assume you know why you are here?" His eyes narrow at him as he motions for him to sit down. The mafioso, being his usual submissive self, obeys and slowly sits in front of the godfather's desk. The godfather clears his throat and continues, "My son didn't come back from work until early this morning. He claimed that you behaved unacceptably and then ruthlessly abandoned him."

"Sir, I-" the godfather lifts a hand, silencing him.

"With The events that that transpired last night and what has been going on this morning, I feel that it is best that you have tonight off." The godfather shuffles through some paperwork then continues, "I think that you really need time to rethink your actions because the way you have been acting recently has started to make me rethink your place in this family." The mafioso stares at him in horror.

He swallows and grimly asks, "Sir are you...disown-" the godfather's glare makes him stop and look at his feet in shame.

"You have tonight and only tonight to get yourself back together. " He clears his throat, "This is your final chance to prove yourself to me, prove to me you can handle my job by knowing how to take charge and put your emotions behind you. Fail to prove yourself to me now and I will disown you." His eyes narrow at the fearful look on the mafioso's face, "Is that clear, Quentin?"

The mafioso glares at his feet at the use of his name, "Yes sir...I understand." He wondered how many times he's going to be talked to and just utterly degraded like this. Well, it was going to keep happening if he continues to to act so disgustingly weak in front of the people he cares about. He lost the investigator and he can not lose his godfather too, that would destroy him.

"You are dismissed." The mafia man concludes as he shoos him out of the office. The mafioso stands up quickly and walks out of the office. He nearly runs through headquarters trying to get home as quickly as possible but is stopped by the janitor roughly grabbing his wrist.

"Did you hear that, kid? Cross me and I can say anything to make my father hate your sorry ass." The janitor smiles smugly at the mafioso's obvious distress. "See you tomorrow, If you can even get a bucket big enough to hold all your pathetic tears." The mafioso wanted to snatch away and punch his lights out but he remembers the godfather's words. He takes a deep breath and walks away without saying anything to him. The Janitor just scoffs and walks into his father's office.

As he walks towards the entrance to leave, he hears chatter in the mafia's main meeting room. He peeks in to see the disguiser, consort, forger, and blackmailer all gossiping around the table about the godfather. He glares in through the small window, how could they talk about him behind his back? Do they do it often? He asks himself disgusted. He honestly despised most of the mafia, they always teased him and always kissed on to the godfather. He wouldn't mind them showing his serperior respect but they only do it to fatten their paychecks. They mafioso was more loyal than those suck ups could ever be, he wasn't even paid to do his job yet he still did whatever the godfather asked of him. The worst part is they steal all the godfather's attention away with their petty drama, and he never punishes or degrades them so harshly. It wasn't fair, when they slipped up they never felt as ashamed and disgusted with themselves as he did. They don't care at all about how the godfather feels about them unless it involves their paychecks.

He shuts his eyes and slides down the wall as he wonders what he could do win the godfather back. A wide smile creeps onto his face, what if he were to kill them all off? Well, he will only kills the ones that cause the godfather trouble so they can't degrade him behind his back. Also, if they are dead his superior won't have to pay them anymore. The mafioso stands up slowly, if this works than he, the janitor, and the godfather, can all be a loyal family. There won't be anymore stress for anyone and maybe, just maybe, the godfather would let him marry his investigator and he could get rid of these horrible feelings.

With a new found "happiness", he runs outside towards the doctor's house to retrieve his instrument of mass murder.


	5. Recovery, Retribution, and Mass Murder

The mafioso twirls the vile of poison in his hand with twisted glee. He had made sure to arrive early so he could put his little surprise in everyone's coffee. Reaching over to start preparing the coffee he freezes once he hears the door open. He quickly puts the pot on and kindly greets the mafia members with an innocent smile.

"Hey creepy, what are you making there?" asks the say consort as she seductively twirls her fingers through her red hair.

"I think it's coffee... He is making coffee." concludes the consigliere as she quickly takes her seat next to the consort.

The mafioso nods, "Yeah, I have not been acting my best lately so I-" the mafioso stops as the blackmailer pries open the door and plops down into his seat.

"Aww....Is Mr. Submissive is making everyone coffee?" He chuckles, "Kid, you seriously need to grow a mind of your own." taunts the blackmailer as they search through incriminating photo's and documents of various town members.

The mafioso bites his lip to hold back his anger, the blackmailer was going to be dead by tomorrow anyway. "Yes, I am! I am not very good with coffee so please don't be mad if you don't like the taste." He states as he pours 5 cups for each of the doomed members. The forger and disguiser are the next to arrive together and take their seats. The newly engaged couple was always chattering about their wedding plans. Quinn thinks back to the time the forger publicly proposed during a mafia meeting. The mafioso smiles innocently at the memory and chuckles at the fondness of it. Oh, how he envied them.

"Wait, you are pouring it for us too?" Starts the blackmailer, "Are you gonna help us drink it or is that something you only do for your precious godfather." The blackmailer laughs and the others join in on the humiliation. The Mafioso glares at them and quickly pours the poison into each of their respective cups. These fuckers were going to get what they deserved.

The consigliere notices the mafioso putting the strang vile back into his pocket, "Hey...what is that? Did you just put that into the coffee?" This makes everyone suddenly stop laugh and stare at each other and then at the mafioso suspiciously.

The mafioso smiles widely, "It's just some flavouring for the coffee. The same one used everyday." The mafioso reassures as he serves everyone their cup of death. He notices the mafia eye the cups warily, all of them wonder if they should ever trust this psycho. The blackmailer, although skeptical, was the first to bring the cup to his lips and take a sip. Everyone stares on in horror as he finishes his cup and continues to go back through his photos.

"What!? You waitin' for me to drop dead or somethin'?" He raises an eyebrow at them then looks back down to continue his work. The other members seal their fates as they chug down their coffee; the mafioso couldn't help but allow his smile to widen. Everyone continues their usual chatter amongst themselves for about 15 more minutes until the godfather and janitor finally take their seats.

"Good evening everyone," starts the godfather as he rest his chin on his hands. "I am just going to come out and say it." He sighs, "For the past couple of nights there have been some issues with lack of professionalism, however, I am glad to see the issue has been solved." The godfather directs the threat towards the mafioso, and he responds by giving him a small smile.

"Sorry to interrupt but... would you like some coffee, sir?" The mafioso ask as he pours him a cup without any poison and sits it in front of the godfather.

The godfather looks down at the cup and returns the mafioso's small smile, "Yes, thank you, son. I appreciate it." The godfather brings the cup up to his lips as the mafioso takes his seat right next to him. "Well, now that previous night's issues have been solved we can actually get rolling again." The mafioso stares lovingly at the godfather as he gives everyone their assignments. His silky voice and alluring dark eyes enough to make him surrender everything to him.

"Quinn, Are you listening?" The godfather asks in a slightly irritated tone. He is jolted out of his love-struck trance at the mention of his name.

"Oh! Yes sir! What is it?" He feels heat rise in his face at the way the rest of the mafia stared at him.

The mafia man clears his throat, "Tonight you will kill the veteran with the help of my son. The man is completely out of alerts so you should be safe. Also, remember to watch for any lookouts or escorts."

"Yes, sir!" the mafioso agrees enthusiastically.

"Yes, father..." groans the janitor.

"Alright, meeting adjourned." The godfather says as he shoos the rest of the mafia off to do their missions. The mafioso waves goodbye to the godfather and he could feel his heart skip a beat when he waves back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter but it gets more intense next chapter!


	6. The Janitor's Insanity, Twisted Sadism, and Crushing Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So I am planning an AU that branches off during this chapter! 
> 
> I will link it here when I am finish writing it and you can sorta choose your own adventure from here.
> 
> The other AU will be labeled Mature and will contain some sexual content, so I guess you can look forward to that.

The janitor and mafioso walk briskly toward the veteran's house in silence. The Janitor was very annoyed by the mafioso's happy return, he was sure that the godfather's threats would be enough to end him. He was going to have to try even harder if he ever wants to win his father back from this loon.

"So...You came back?" He asks unenthusiastically. "I guess the mafia's little puppy is stronger than I thought." He chuckles as he pokes him harshly in the middle of his shoulder blades with his broom.

The mafioso grimaces in pain but keeps his smile, "Well...I guess so." He stops for a moment and places his hands on both the janitor's shoulder, "I am sorry about abandoning and insulting you...Please forgive me" He looks down apologetically.

The janitor scoffs and shrugs off his hands, "Well you should be, asshole, It took me all night to clean your mess." He pushes the mafioso in the chest, "Spare me the apologies. I don't wanna hear them right now you, submissive brat." The mafioso nods and mutters another apology as they arrive at the vet's house. He motions for the janitor to stay there as he disappears into the veteran's house.

After a couple of minutes, the mafioso motion's for the janitor to come back into the house. The janitor, to his surprise, didn't have much to clean because of the mafioso's quick and clean execution.

The mafioso smiles at him, "I made sure to be careful so you wouldn't have much to clean."

The janitor glares back at the mafioso in response, "Whatever, I am still furious about two night's ago and kissing up to me like a little bitch wouldn't persuade me either."

The mafioso looks down at the veteran's dead body in same, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean t-"

"I said shut the fuck up." interrupts the janitor in annoyance. "I don't even wanna hear you speak." He picks up his mop and starts to clean the blood.

"Please...what did I do to make you hate me so much?" he asks sorrowfully, the janitors was always a brother to him and having him speak to him like this hurt.

The Janitor throws down his broom, "Do you really want know? Do I really even need to tell you?" he glares intensely at the mafioso.

The mafioso nods, "Please I just wanted to be close to you and talk but you have always pushed me away." He whines and the janitor shakes his head.

"Of course, of fucking course. Innocent little Quinn doesn't even know what he fucking did." The janitor scoffs. "I know you aren't innocent kid. My father might believe it but I am sure as hell ain't buying it." The Janitor "Just look at all the things you have done to steal my father and position away from me. You never deserved to be the mafioso!" He screams as he finally loses his shit.

The mafioso is taken back, "Fredrick...I never meant to do anything like that."

The janitor just grows more furious, "You will never call me by my name again!" He orders to the mafioso. "I don't want to hear it come out your little bitch mouth. All I should ever hear is either 'yes sir', 'no sir' and 'Please forgive me.' Say anything else and you will be punished." he clenches his fist and send the mafios a hate filled smile, more than satisfied with all the power he had over him. "Never overstep your boundaries. You are my pet, and you will follow orders like a good boy."

"B-but I-" The mafioso stops when the janitor slaps him hard across the face. He stumbles back and holds his cheek in shock. "W-what was-" he is interrupted as he is slapped again, the hit causing his fedora to fall pathetically to the ground. with tears in his eyes, he finally goes silent, to the janitor's pleasure.

The janitor relishes in the all the power he had of the mafioso, "Now on you knees, and silently beg me to forgive you." He couldn't help but laugh sadistically when the mafioso actually obeyed. "You are such a submissive brat," he taunts as he places his foot on the back of the mafioso's head to keep him in the humiliating position. "The nice thing about not being the mafioso is that I don't have to have my relationships policed by my father." The mafioso couldn't believe he was taunting and degrading him like this again. He didn't mean to take away his position, he decides to allow that janitor to take his emotions out on him. Maybe then he could forgive him for what he has done. "You know what that means, don't you? I going to get engaged to a sweet little jester sometime tomorrow. Perhaps you will lend me your ring since you can't put it to good use." He laughs wickedly as he grinds the mafioso's face into the wooden floor with his foot.

The mafioso groans in pain and humiliation as his face forcefully grinded against the floor.

"Sir...please...Forgive me. That was my mother's ring...Please, don't take it away from me. It's all I have left of her." he sobs pathetically but his begging just makes the janitor grind his face into the floor more ruthlessly.

"What the hell did I say? You are an obedient little bitch, and I don't remember telling my little bitch to speak." The janitor grins sadistically, enjoy his revenge after 5 years of being humiliated by this submissive little brat. "You are so disgusting, I bet you even enjoying this special attention from me and my father." The mafioso shakes as tears pour down his face, the janitor degrading him in both physical and psychological ways was breaking him.

"You have always been such a little slut especially for my father." The janitor cringes in disgust, "You practically get a boner whenever he walks into the room. Like seriously kid, what is wrong with you he is actually over twice your age." The janitor adds more pressure to his head as he taunts, "You are so disgusting."

"No! It's not like that! I just really like being with him! He is like a father to me!" the janitor grabs the mafioso by the hair at the mention of his dad.

"You listen here, I don't know what twisted little world you live in but me father will never love you as much as he loves me. You are just an obedient sucker that he keeps close because you will literally do anything he says." the janitor drops the mafioso back onto the ground but he makes sure catch himself with his hands.

"S-sorry...I am so sorry for being so submissive. I-i only act this way because you guys are all I have! Please don't abandon me!" The mafioso begs and sobs uncontrollably as he finally breaks down. The janitor just continues to grin his face into the floor with a sadistic grin on his face. Both of them had snapped leaving them both mentally unstable and just utterly insane. Them screaming and degrading each other was not mending their relationship, and it definitely not helping their mental health.

The janitor smiles as he thinks up something wicked, "Hmmm...Maybe I can convince my father that the investigator chick you love so much needs to be put down." He laughs knowing this should be enough to break him, but he stops when the mafioso suddenly prys his foot of his head which makes him lose his balance and fall to the floor with a painful thud. The janitor rubs the back of his head and slowly sits back up, "What the hell did I say! Get back on you knees and obey me you stupid mutt!" He screams as he is overtaken by anger and his insanity. He stops and his eyes widen in horror at the mafioso's dangerous glare.

"What did you say you were going to do to my girlfriend?" He demands as he slowly rises from the ground and eerily inches closer to the janitor with his gun drawn.

"Did you hear me?...Put that gun down right now!" The janitor begins to panic as he scoots away from the mafioso out of fear for his life.

"Put down my girlfriend? You want to kill my girlfriend?" He asks his expression growing more crazed as he walks towards the fleeing janitor. The janitor freaks out at the mafioso sudden change in attitude, what the hell was he going to do to him?

"Calm down! She isn't even your girlfriend anymore! Let go of her you stupid mutt!" He shouts, still angered by the mafioso sudden disobedience as he scoots himself against a wall. The mafioso kneels down on the janitor's legs so he cannot escape from him.

"Calm...down...? Let...Go...?" He mutters creepily, barely processing the words as he grabs the janitor hair and pulls his head back to put and uncomfortable strain on the janitor's neck. He forces the janitor to meet his crazed, unforgiving eyes as he strokes the freezing gun over his fragile neck.

"Please! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" rambles the janitor in hysterics. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" The janitor attempts to struggle out of the mafioso's grip but the strain and cold threat that stroked his fragile neck caused him to writhe. "Quinn, please! You are hurting me! Qui-!" He shrieks desperately but chokes as Quinn violently shove his gun down his throat in an attempt to silence his pathetic begging. The mafioso smirks as he watches the fearful janitor writhe and sob in pain as he struggles to breathe.

The mafioso gets very close to his ear and whispers, "Hey...Do you wanna know a secret?" He mutters emotionlessly to the janitor as he rakes his fingernails down the mafioso's face and hands in a poor attempt to save his life. "I never really had things like pride or self-confidence and no matter how much it would hurt I allowed everyone to taunt and degrade me like a dog. I even pretended to have those things...Just...I don't know...Attention?" The mafioso chuckles a bit but his tone grows dark, "However, I will never allow you to dis or threaten the important people in my life without you receiving some sort of retribution." He pauses for a moment to allow the janitor to process his words, The janitors movements grow more frantics as starts ball his eyes out, he overstepped and he regretted it. "Hey you are crying just as I do every night after you or some other mafia member degrades me. If I were like you this really would be feeding my ego." He chuckles at his joke, "I've already gotten rid of the others and my original plan was to let you live. But..your...taunting and unforgiving attitude has changed my mind." The mafioso glares intensely at the janitor as he begs for his life with choked pleas incomprehensible apologies, "How could my godfather raise such a bitter and bratty asshole? Well, It is not really his fault you turned out to be such a terrible son."

The janitor was actually hurt by the mafioso's cruel insults and he begins to sob for being such a horrible son. The mafioso frowns as the janitor's strangled cries and curses that were becoming increasingly irritating the longer he left him alive. He considered taking the gun from so deep down his throat and comforting the broken and traumatized man, but he shakes his head at the thought, this is what scum like him deserved.

After several minutes the mafioso finally reaches his breaking point, he pulls the trigger and relishes in the peaceful silence that fills the room as the life finally fades from the janitor's bloodshot eyes.


	7. Lies, Lies, and More Lies

The godfather, for the first time in his life, was late. He couldn't help it, he just got out of his office not to long ago. He also didn't get any sleep because he spent the whole night doing paperwork. Paperwork the blackmailer and consigliere should've done weeks ago. He is going to have a little talk with those kids so he can put them back in their rightful place. He was the leader of this mafia and deserved a lot more respect than what the incompetent fools gave him now. Sometimes he wonder why the rest of them just couldn't be like the gullible mafioso, but he quickly discards the thought. The mafioso has had a sick fascination with him ever since he took him in, and he knew for a fact he could not handle 5 more sets of Googly eyes watching his every move. His son also has a similar fascination with him, however, it's nothing like what the mafioso silently implies with that disgustingly "innocent" smile and light blush he gets whenever he walks into the room.

When he finally makes it to the meeting, his irritation is replaced with confusion as he observes the town rejoicing. He quietly maneuvers himself through the crowd and takes his seat as the the mayor calms the town.

"Mr. Felicio! This is a happy day indeed!" The mayor starts, "I have some amazing news for you!" The mayor exclaims, a happy smirk replacing his usual scowl.

"And what is that?" The godfather asks tiredly as he raises an eyebrow.

"5 mafia are dead and all in one single night! It's a miracle!" The godfathers eyes widen as his eyes befall his fallen underlings and the veteran. The mayor pipes up to continue, "We all have been paranoid ever since some cyanide was stolen from the the doctor's office. No one expected that it would be the mafia dropping like flies." The mayor chuckles gleefully, and the godfather couldn't help but glare at the incompetent bastard. He shakes his head as tries to keep a straight face. How could this have happened? They were so well hidden so it only could've been a spy or perhaps it was...an inside job. The godfather's thoughts spin out of control until the mayor speaks and snaps him out of it.

"Anyways! Meeting adjourned everyone! Enjoy your night!" The mayor backs down from his podium and walks home with his bodyguard. The Godfather, upon further observation notices that the mafioso and his son were not present at the meeting. Did whoever do this get to them too? He ponders as he enters back into his office and sits down in his chair. Rubbing his temples as he continues to ponder the troublesome situation, he awaits to arrival his son and the mafioso. There is a knock on his door as the godfathers eyes widen in realization and then narrow in disappointment. The poison was stolen 2 nights ago.

Quinn shuffles into the godfather's office, his guilty look changes into a bright smile as he notices the godfather.

"Hello...sir..." he mutters as he shuts the door and rubs his arm nervously. "I heard...I heard what happened." The mafioso knows he's faking the sorrow but the guilt remains all too real. He attempts to reassure himself with that fact that now, it will always be just him and his godfather. The godfather is speechless by his sudden arrival, what the hell is going on? The mafioso stands before him, a smile plastered onto his face as over two-thirds of the mafia lay rotting in their graves and his son is missing. Yet, he stands there with that same "innocent" smile, could the boy not an am smell the atmosphere? The godfather confirms his suspicions, however, he shouldn't be dealing with this whiny brat right now. He needed to find his son and he needed to find him now.

"Where is my son?" The godfather demands, and The mafioso prepares the lie he had been thinking up all night.

The mafioso looks down at his feet to fool the mafia man, "Sir...he is...um...Frederick is dead." It took all the godfather's willpower not to break down right then and there.

"What happened to him?" He asks grimly as he fights back tears.

Quinn sighs, this was gonna break his godfather's heart, "The Veteran...He had an extra shot and...Frederick walked in first and he took the bullet..I'm sorry sir." The godfather breaks at the words that leave the mafioso's mouth. He couldn't help the anger that overtakes him. His son should be the one standing before him not this psychotic bastard.

"Why didn't you tell me this last night? Where is his body!" the godfather stands and the mafioso fights back tears at he uses such an aggressive tone with him.

"I didn't tell you last night because a lot happened and I didn't have time. I made sure to avenge him! I killed the veteran and I buried him. He didn't suffer at all." The mafioso smiles at his lie because in actuality the Janitor suffered a great deal. The Janitor suffered so much that if he he let him live, his mind plagued by insanity and guilt would've finish himself off anyway.

The Godfather is disturbed at the mafioso's attempts at reassurance, "Oh my god...Can you tell me...his last words?" He groans as he runs his hands through his hair greying. The mafioso couldn't help but blush at the godfather's distress, the way he ran his fingers through his hair was almost sexy.

"I don't know...I couldn't understand with all his choking and sobbing." The mafioso mutters passively as he focuses on the alluring movements of the godfather. The godfather looks down at his desk and buries his face in his hands. The mafioso frowns as he no longer can see that handsome face that he loved so damn much.

"...You are free to go..." the godfather sighs as he begins to cry softly. The mafioso stares at him in disbelief. Was he...crying? He had no clue what to do and it broke his heart.

"U-um...okay...see you tomorrow night...sir." He mutters as he turns to leave, but the godfathers lovely voice stops him.

"No. You are relieved of duty. Permanently." The mafioso scratches his head as he turns back around.

"What do you mean...Relieved of duty?" he asks in a distressed tone. The godfather glares at him with tears streaking down his face.

"It means you won. You killed everyone. My son is dead." He puts his face back in his hands, he didn't have the energy to shout. "There is no more mafia, go home, kid."

"Well...sir I'm sorry...I..." He should've know the godfather would've found out since He is such a terrible liar. The Godfather starts collect things from his desk and place them in a box. "Sir! Where are you doing?" he asks surprised by the sudden action.

"I'm skipping town. There is nothing left for me here." He mutters. He breaks down as he picks up a picture of him and Frederick posing happily together on the first day they arrived at the town. "Freddy...My son..I am so sorry..." He mutters quietly as he hides his face, he didn't want the mafioso to see his tears.

"Oh...I'll be happy to come with you sir! I can-"

"No!" the godfather screams interrupting the mafioso. "You have done enough. Go duck up someone else's family because I am done with you, " He admits, his voice laced with venom as he glares intensely at the boy. After he places the picture into the box, he stands up and roughly pushes the mafioso out of the way of the door.

"Sir!" the mafioso whines, hurt by the godfather's words and actions. "Where are you going?" This causes the godfather stop and stare at the door with a pain stricken face.

He opens his mouth hesitantly and answers, "I'm going to the medium. I wish to speak to my son before I ditch you and this pitiful town." The mafioso starts panicking, he couldn't talk to his son, that would ruin everything. He wasn't ready to tell the godfather he killed his only son. He needed time to stalk and comfort him until he couldn't push him away anymore. He needed more time or the godfather will never accept his true feelings.

He grabs the godfather's shoulders and a sense of deja vu washes over him as he remembers doing the very same to the man's jerk of a son, "Sir. I don't think that's a good idea. You need to calm down before-" The godfather roughly hurls the mafioso inti the wall and watches as he writhes in pain.

"Do not touch me with your filthy little hands, boy! Trying to keep me from talking to my son will not help your sorry ass! When I said I am done with you that meant I never want to see you ever again!" The godfather screams in anger then smirks. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you misinterpreted that order and just killed yourself." he shrugs, "Who knows what to expect from a boy who misinterpreted 'go home and get your shit together' as poison the whole goddamn mafia." The godfather scowls as he seethes with anger but then calms as he notices the tears that streaked the mafioso's face. He sighs and continues with a softer yet firm tone, "Just...don't get in my way anymore, boy." The godfather couldn't help but feel for the boy as he watched the mafioso roll into a ball and sobs uncontrollably on the floor. He has been raising the boy for the past 5 years and even though he could never love him as much as he loves his late sons, he had a soft spot for him. That soft spot will always remain no matter how crazy the boy acts.

The godfather sighs, "Perhaps...I will calm down after I speak to my son. I can never forgive you for this, but I will consider allowing you to accompany me on my travels." The mentioning of his son just seems to worsen the mafioso's distress.

"N-no...y-you can't...We aren't ready to know the truth yet..." Quinn rambles incomprehensibly. "Sir...please..forgive me...you can't know yet...Please, I'm not ready."

"Geez, Boy! What is your issue! I am not abandoning you so calm down for God's sake!" The godfather couldn't help but stare at the boy as he attempts to comprehend his psychotic rambling. What did he not what him to know? He knew he was lying but what was he lying about? All he wanted to do was talk to his son about what happened before they skipped town, and he only started to act like this when he mentioned his- The godfather gasps then glares down at the mafioso's abused form. He clenches his fists as he seethes in anger.

"Boy...What the hell did you do to my son?"


	8. His Family, His Love, and Their Regrets

Quinn's plan is falling apart in front of his face. The godfather already knew too much, and he isn't very sure how long he could keep this up. He sobs on the ground at the realization as the godfather continues his harsh accusations.

"Don't make me repeat myself! What did you do to my Freddy!?" The godfather was more than furious as he screeches at the mafioso.

"N-nothing...I-i. I just buried him...I would neve-" the mafioso stutters in response and chokes as the godfather lifts him off the floor by the collar of his shirt.

The godfather leans in close to the mafioso's face, "Don't you give me that bullshit you little brat! You better tell me what the fuck you did to my son before I snap your neck!" The mafioso would've enjoyed being pinned against the wall by the godfather, however, he isn't enjoying it that much in this situation.

Silence engulfs the room and causes the godfather to grow increasingly more impatient at the mafioso's lack of response. The mafioso winces as the godfather digs his nails into his wrists, and that's when Quinn realizes he couldn't take this anymore. The godfather, his love, being upset with him was the worst punishment imaginable. Maybe if he confess right now, he will be forgiven.

He takes in a shaky breath, "I killed him...I murdered your son..." the mafioso confesses solemnly but quickly pipes up to give an excuse. "B-but! He said something unforgivable and I snapped and I didn't me-" The doubles over in pain as he is kneed harshly in the stomach by the godfather.

"Stop your crying you piece of shit! Why the hell did you kill my son?" The godfather demands as the mafioso groans in pain as he tries not puke all over the floor. His lack of response earns him another sharp knee to his stomach. The mafioso screams as his knees give out from the intense pain. "Answer me!"

"I-i...i-i...couldn't control myself..." The mafioso chokes out the desperate lie as tears well up in his eyes and stream down his face. The godfather grabs the mafioso's hair and snaps his head up to look him in the eyes.

"Cut your bullshit kid, I know very well you did this for some other sick reason! Nothing is stopping me from snapping your neck and leaving to go find out for myself!" The godfather grabs his slender wrist and squeezes them tightly together in one of his hands as he gets a tighter yet more painful grip on his underlings hair. "Now, Look me in the eyes and tell me the fucking truth!" The mafioso lets out a choked sob at the pain as he finally allows the dam to break.

"I-it's because I love you! I love you s-sir and I got r-rid of him because he was in t-the way! T-they all were! I-i just wanted y-you to s-see me..." the mafioso admits as he sobs. He didn't want to confess like this, he hated himself for being so weak. The godfather grimaces at the love confession.

"This whole plot was just to fucking win me over!?" He exclaims in anger and disbelief.

"Y-yes s-sir...I-i wanted to wait to t-tell you but...S-see I-i love you s-so much please..." begs the mafioso. He is hoping the godfather would have mercy as he sees how desperate he was and perhaps let him cry himself to sleep on his chest. His fantasy is shattered as the godfather lets him go, and he drops pathetically onto his hands and knees.

"You sick bastard." he grimaces as he delivers a swift kick to the mafioso's side, hoping to shatter some of his bones. "I lose my son in a sick ploy to a man who wishes to be loved by someone twice his age?" The godfather feels his anger slowly building back up along with slimy disgust. He decides this boy needs a beating into order to snap him back to reality.

"S-sir..I-i...can't help the way I feel. P-please....do you return my feelings?" The mafioso asks as he slowly looks up with a smile on his face. The godfather mouth hangs open at the question. Did he really just asks him that and give that infuriating little smile? The godfather knees him in the face as a response. The mafioso assumed that was a no as he holds his broken nose and shakes on his knees in agony.

"Stand up right now!" The godfather orders and the mafioso quickly obeys. He was such a gullible fool. "You've been a very bad underling. Apologize." This was the only way he could punish the fool, by degrading him until he was nothing.

"Y-yes sir..I-i'm sorry..." The mafioso groans and the godfather slaps him across his face.

"Say it like you mean it." He demands in an eerily calm tone.

"I-i am sorry sir! P-please Forgive m-me!" The mafioso sobs out the apology but instead of the hug he wishes for he receives a black eye. His knees give out and he collapses back onto the floor.

"Stand up boy and try again without your pathetic sobbing." The godfather folds his arms as the mafioso slowly lifts himself off the floor. His right eye and left cheek bruised and burning.

"Y-yes of cour-" he receives another punch to his already broken nose.

"It's yes sir. Also, stop your stuttering and apologize like grown man or is that too much for you?" The godfather grimaces as the mafioso gives him an exasperated look.

"Yes sir. I am sorry. Forgive me." the mafioso mutters flatly.

"Apology not accepted. You will now receive your punishment." the mafioso eyes widen, he couldn't take anymore of the godfather's sick punishments. He could barely take the janitors, what made the godfather think he could take his?

"N-no please! I-i-" He receives a slap to the face.

"What did I say about stuttering?" The mafioso doesn't respond, he just tries to hold back his tears and tries to imagine those hands stroking his hair as a way to cope.The mafioso lets out a strangled yelp as he is punched and brought back to his painful reality.

"You will not ignore me, boy!" Shouts the mafia man in outrage.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He screams as he receives another slap across his face.

"You also will not yell at me. Now for that I will make your punishment will be much longer and more painful." The godfather smirks sadistically. The mafioso recognized that sadistic smile, the same cruel smile the janitor wore whenever he beat him down. Like father like, he thought.

"Sorry. Sir." He bites into his lip drawing blood and fights tears as the godfather throws him around like a rag doll.

Fifteen minutes pass, the mafioso collapses and violently coughs up blood as his body could no longer take the beatings.

"Stand up and take your punishment like a man." The godfather demands, his knuckles and hands stained with the mafioso's blood. The mafioso continues to cough up blood onto the floor and tears stream down his face as he could hold them back no longer.

The godfather lifts the mafioso up by the hair and grimaces at all the blood that was streaming out of his nose and mouth. He wanted him to suffer, but he didn't mean to take it so far. He lets his hair go and cringes as he hears the mafioso splutter as he hits the ground face first. "Hey... Kid...Are you alright?" He mutters genuinely worried.

The mafioso groans in response and just continues to cough up blood as he shakes in agony. He is afraid to open his mouth as all he would probably puke all over his superiors shoes.

"Hey, Stand back up." He orders in a soft voice, but Quinn continues to writhe in pain on the floor. "I said stand up!" he starts more aggressively and panics at the lack of response. "Quinn. Quinn. Please, stand up." begs the godfather as he prayed that he was not dead. "It's okay. You can scream if you need to."

The mafioso screams in agony at the sound of his name and begins to ball his eyes out. The godfather looks away, his eyes wide with horror unable to watch the pain his "son" was going through, the pain he inflicted on him.

After what felt like days(which was really just 2 minutes), Quinn stops his screaming and slowly crawls towards the godfather. He uses his hands stained with his blood to slowly crawl up the godfather in an attempt to stand. The pain was too much, and he could only make it onto his knees as his hands weakly hold onto the godfather's grey suit. The godfather looks down in alarm and then disgust as the mafioso stains his suit with blood. The mafioso looks up at him, his face red, his eyes bruised and swollen as blood leaks from his mouth and nose.

"Quinn?" The godfather asks with a worried tone, horrified by how abused he looks.

He gives a broken smile at the mention of his name and mutters, "S-so...Y-you r-really d-do love me...? S-sir? C-can you h-hold m-me?" tears run down Quinn's face as he struggles to stay upright. "I-i killed your son, so we can b-be together n-now, right?" The godfather's worry is quickly replaced by anger at the mention of his son. He wraps his hands around Quinn's fragile neck.

"You...You!" He screams as he strangles the mafioso. "I took you in! I raised you! I felt sorry for you!" shrieks the godfather as the mafioso claws at his forearms. "You...You revolting mutt! You never had a place in this family!" The mafioso begins to sob at the godfather's harsh words as he desperately tries to stay conscious.

Quinn's strangled cries slowly die out along with the godfather's anger as silence fills the room. He lets go of the mafioso's limp body and kneels beside it. After checking his pulse and confirming he was in fact dead, he moves his tangled black hair away from his swollen face. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head, and the blood that was leaking from his nose and mouth had stopped and dried up. He pushes the hair back into places, he no longer could stand the sight of his dead "son."

He slowly lifts up the cooling body and holds it to his own as he weeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I tend to go overboard when it comes to torture and violence. Anyway hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I have an AU planned with a different ending that takes a more romantic turn so you can check that out(when it's posted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so leave feedback in the comments.


End file.
